


The Princess of Junes

by SoftEdgedStars



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftEdgedStars/pseuds/SoftEdgedStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since Nanako found out her big bro is dating the prince of Junes, and she has some things to get straight.<br/>No pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess of Junes

**Author's Note:**

> Lo and behold, months later I finally post another ficlet. It's my first souyo too, so be gentle with me please.

As she sits in her usual place at the dinner table, Nanako Dojima finds herself deep in thought. It's a Saturday, which, as of lately, means that Yosuke is sleeping over with some excuse or another, and he's sitting across from her now in the usually empty seat. She watches him and Souji in between bites of food, and catches them looking at each other with a secret in their eyes, way too often for it to be by accident. 

She knows the secret, because last Saturday she had walked in on the two of them kissing by accident and in doing so found out that they were dating. It makes the way they look at each other now make her feel warm and happy for them inside. Its significance escapes her father, however, because, as they told her, this was supposed to be hidden- especially from Dojima. She had been sworn to secrecy.

But that's besides the point. She's been thinking a lot in the past week, about what it means that her big bro and the prince of Junes are in love, and she has to get something straight. But she can't bring it up now however much she wants to- Her dad is still there! She fidgets in her chair, impatient, waiting for him to leave the room. 

The second he gets up to go to the bathroom she jumps on it. She knows she might not have a lot of time.

"Big bro, you and Yosuke-nii are in love right?" She says first. Both boys splutter and Yosuke coughs, a piece of beef stuck in his throat. 

While he recovers, Souji responds to her, looking astoundingly red. "I- I suppose so Nanako chan. Why do you ask?" 

"Well if you're in love that means you might get married someday. I was wondering, if you marry Yosuke-nii, won't that make you the prince of Junes too?" She asks. She’s been wondering because it’s usually a lady who marries a prince and becomes a princess in her stories. She just wants to be sure. Yosuke coughs again, this time into the cup of water he's been gulping down, and Souji stares at her, entire face feeling as though it's been set ablaze. 

"Well, yes, I would be the prince of Junes if Yosuke and I got m-married.” He stutters out the last word while Yosuke stares resolutely at his plate.

"I thought so big bro." Nanako says triumphantly, but she soon stumbles upon another revelation."Wait... You're my big bro... that means that we're siblings, kinda, so if you become the prince of Junes that'll make me... the princess of Junes...” She pauses and Souji sees the wonder in her eyes and realizes what's coming, and astoundingly turns another, deeper shade of red before she even says it. 

"Big bro you HAVE to marry Yosuke-nii!!"


End file.
